Please Don't Go
by Sikarin Audi Jiyoon
Summary: Sudah dua minggu setelah Sanji di vonis menderita penyakit kanker nya itu. Aku tidak percaya kau telah... Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? RnR? TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Go…**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing : SanNa, ZoRo, LuMar, dan UsKa**

**Summary : Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Sanji**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Ga Suka? Jangan Baca! **

**Warning : miss typo, abal-abal, gaje, masih agak ancur.**

**N/A : tolong di review setelah baca ya! Ini fic keduaku, mohon maklumi jika banyak miss typo, sekali tolong direview setelah membaca dan akhir kalimat saya tuliskan selamat membaca!**

-oOo-

Disana aku sedang melamun di tengah padang rumput yang indah. Tiba2 seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ya dia adalah suamiku yaitu Sanji.

"Hai sayang! Sedang apa?" Tanya Sanji padaku sambil memelukku

"Aku sedang melamun dan kau membuyarkan lamunanku tau!" Jawabku padanya

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sayang?" Tanya Sanji padaku

"….. Kau" Jawabku padanya walaupun berat mengatakannya

"Kau melamunkanku? Tentang apa?" Tanyanya lagi padaku dengan mata yang berbentuk hati seperti biasanya

"Aku membayangkan kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkanku sendiri Sanji, aku takut itu akan benar2 terjadi…" Jawabku pada Sanji.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan terus membawamu ikut denganku…" Balas Sanji dengan senyum kecilnya dengan mata yang sudah kembali seperti seharusnya.

"Tapi ketika kau dan aku pergi… apakah kau akan tetap menggoda setiap wanita cantik dihadapanmu?" Tanyaku iseng walaupun aku tau apa jawabannya pasti 'selalu menggoda cantik dihadapannya' dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan memukul kepalanya.

"…i-itu a-aku…" Jawabnya terbata2

"Hm, aku hanya bercanda Sanji…!Aku tau kau pasti akan menggoda setiap wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanmu, dan ketika saat itu terjadi aku akan memukul kepalamu seperti biasa…" Balas Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Nami sayang kaulah yang terbaik…. Aku cinta padamu Nami…." Puji Sanji padaku dengan bentuk mata hati.

Aku pergi meninggalkan Sanji di padang rumput dan pergi ke rumah Robin dan Zoro. Disana Robin sedang membaca buku di depan rumahnya dan melihatku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh Nona Navigator, ada apa?" Tanya Robin lembut dan santai sambil menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja" Jawabku padanya

"Sayang, diluar ada siapa?" Teriak Zoro pada Robin

"Ada Nami sayang...!" Jawab Robin pada Zoro yang sedikit berteriak

Zoropun keluar dari rumah untuk menyapaku, tak kusangka Zoro dapat menyebut Robin 'sayang' itu sebuah hal yang sedikit mengejutkan.

"Hai Nami…" Sapa Zoro padaku, sepertinya menikah membuatnya berubah derastis. Dari Zoro yang suka tidur menjadi Zoro yang jarang tidur(sepertinya).

"Hai juga…" Balas sapa dariku

"Kau tau kan setelah kita menetap di pulau yang tidak berpenghuni lalu kita buat rumah untuk kita sendiri ini, banyak dari kita yang telah menikah, kecuali Chopper" Kataku pada Robin dan Zoro.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan menjodohkan Chopper dengan rusa kutub betina?" Tanya Robin to the point

"Ya bisa jadi seperti itu,"Jawabku datar

"Aku rasa itu ide buruk" Kata Zoro dingin

"Iya aku itu ide buruk tapi setidaknya…."

"Tidak aku rasa Zoro benar,Chopper masih polos belum saatnya untuk dia menikah"

"Ya mungkin kau benar Robin, Zoro tapi aku kasian melihatnya sendirian di rumahnya itu, apa kalian berdua mau ikut aku mengunjunginya?" Tanyaku pada Robin dan Zoro

"Sepertinya tidak, setelah ini aku akan memasak lalu membersihkan rumahku…" Jawab Robin santai

"Aku juga tidak, setelah membantu Robin membersihkan rumah aku akan latihan ke padang rumput" Jawab Zoro dingin padaku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin yang lain mau kesana…. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya…!" Kataku pada mereka berdua.

Sekarang aku pergi menuju ke rumah Luffy dan Margaret. Saat kuketuk pintu, pintu itu langsung terbuka aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan aku mendengar sesuatu yaitu suara Margaret berteriak. Aku langsung berlari menuju Margaret. Dan yang aku lihat disana jari Margaret teriris dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku langsung membawanya ke rumah Chopper karna kelihatannya luka Margaret itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Chopper! Tolong! Margeret, jarinya teriris pisau….!" Teriakku, dan Chopper langsung keluar mendengar teriakkanku itu.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana ini?" Kata Chopper setelah melihat luka Margaret.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat sembuhkan lukanya, apa kau tidak lihat, Margaret sudah lemas tau!" Balasku pada Chopper, mendengar perintahku Chopper langsung membawa obat2annya dan menyobati luka Margaret.

"Nah, sekarang lukanya sudah kututup," Kata Chopper padaku dan Margaret.

"Terima kasih Nami, Chopper, tanpa kalian berdua mungkin aku sudah pingsan dirumah" Ucap Margaret padaku dan Chopper.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku jadi tersipu…. Lagi pula ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter pulau ini… ya kan?" Balas Chopper dengan gaya khususnya ketika dipuji

"Iya, kita adalah teman… dan aku akan menolongmu setiap kau mendapat masalah…. Oiya, Luffy dimana? Kok kamu tadi sendirian di rumah sih?" Tanya Nami

"Dia … katanya mau jalan2, aku tak begitu tau dia jalan2 kemana…." Jawab Margaret.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat… aku harus pulang…" Kataku dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Saat sampai di rumah, Aku mencari Sanji. Namun, yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ada sebuah surat di atas meja yang berisi,

_Untuk Nami tercinta,_

_Maaf aku harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain sayang, aku harus pergi menuju restoran Baratie_(ga tau penulisan yang tepatnya)_. Zeff sedang dalam kesulitan dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Maafkan aku sayang, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali begitu aku selesai membantu Zeff._

_Dari Sanji_

Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat, padahal dia baru saja berrkata padaku "**Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan terus membawamu ikut denganku…**" dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Air mataku keluar saat aku membacanya.

-oOo-

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa Sanji pasti akan kembali. Namun, aku kembali teringat pada lamunanku, saat itu Sanji pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Bukan karena dia mencari pasangan baru atau apa, tapi dia mati saat di perjalanan menuju pulau. Itulah yang ditakutkan takut kalau nanti saat Sanji menuju ke sini lagi, dia akan mati.

"Tenangkan dirimu Nami! Sanji pasti akan kembali dan semuanya akan kembali normal" Kata Margaret yang berusaha menenangkanku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan akhirnya aku bisa tenang dan percaya bahwa suatu saat Sanji akan kembali dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Kami akan punya anak dan hidup bahagia.

"Terima kasih Margaret, sekarang aku sudah baikan" Kataku pada Margaret.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang ke rumahku untuk memasak buat Luffy, kau taka pa aku tinggalkan sendiri?" Tanya Margaret. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

Margaret pergi, dan aku hanya bisa melamun. Membayangkan Sanji kembali dengan selamat dan semuanya kembali normal. Aku mempunyai 2 anak, 1 laki2 dan 1 perempuan. Sungguh kehidupan yang begitu indah.

-oOo-

3 Tahun kemudian….

"Hei Nami, apa kau mau ikut denganku dan Kaya?" Tanya Usopp

"Kemana?" Tanyaku balik

"Memancing, kau mau tidak?" Ajak Usopp

"Mmm, maaf Usopp tapi aku mau menunggu Sanji saja, lagi pula aku tidak mau acara mesra2an kalian berdua" Jawabku

"Ckckck…. Yasudah aku pergi ya, ayo Kaya" Kata Usopp

"Nami apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak bosan menunggu dirumah terus?" Tanya Kaya

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan kembali dan semua kebosananku akan tergantikan…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Balas Kaya. Usopp dan Kaya pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Rupanya menunggu dirumah adalah pilihan yang benar. Sanji kembali dan aku sangat senang dengan hal itu. Sanji datang dengan senyum dan disambut olehku dengan senyuman juga.

"Hai Namiku sayang! Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu saying!" Seru Sanji. Sambil memelukku yang disambut hangat olehku.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Aku kesepian tau!" Balasku sambil menangis.

"Nami sayang aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu…. A…" Sanji pingsan. Aku kaget dan segera memanggil Chopper. Setelah Chopper memeriksa Sanji…

"Chopper apa yang terjadi pada Sanji?" Tanyaku sambil menangis

"A..aku tak menyangka, Sanji, di… dia terkena penyakit kanker…" Jawab Chopper terbata2.

"? Ka..kanker…"

"Ya, kanker pada bagian kakinya… dan kalau tidak segera diamputasi, maka… dia akan…. Mati…."

Aku tak menyangka apa kudengar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sanji selama dia di restoran Baratie?.

Bersambung….

Gajekan hahaha…. Pasti bingung deh bacanya…

Maaf ya kata2 nya masih ancur…

Untuk sekarang aku terima Flame kok, karena aku tau pasti kalian banyak yang bingung.

Kata terakhir dariku adalah JANGAN LUPA REVIEW hahaha*evil mode on*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: tentu saja Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

Pairing:Sanji x Nami, slight Ace x Nami, Zoro x Robin, Luffy x Margaret, Usopp x Kaya.

Warning: OOC, Gaje, miss typo, dll.

Don't like Don't read

-oOo-

(_Nami POV_)

Ketika Sanji sadar, Aku langsung mengintrogasinya.

"Sanji apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu selama kau berada di Baratie?" Seruku kepada Sanji.

"A-apa maksudmu Nami-san?" Tanya Sanji gugup. Kentara sekali kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengidap penyakit kanker?" Kataku sedih.

"A-aku…" Sanji terlihat semakin gugup.

"Jawab Sanji!" Teriakku kesal.

"…"

"Sanji! Aku tanya padamu knapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengidap penyakit kanker?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karna aku tak mau kau mengkhawatirkanmu kau tau!"

Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sanji, Aku merasa bingung sekaligus sedih dengan perkataan Sanji. Aku tau dia tidak mau menyusahkanku, tapi apa harus hal sepenting ini dia tidak memberitahukan padaku?.

"Aku tau kau tidak mau menyusahkanku, Sanji"

"Nami-san…."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan hal seperti ini, kau anggap apa aku ini…. hiks hiks Sanji...hiks"

*skip time*

Seminggu kemudian…

Keadaan Sanji semakin parah, sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah karna tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Chopper bilang kalau Sanji hanya bisa bertahan seminggu atau dua minggu. Namun, aku tidak peduli karna aku yakin Sanji tidak akan meninggal begitu saja. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Dengar Nami," Ucap Chopper

"Ya" Jawabku datar

"A-aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan Sanji tetap bersama kita, tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin…. Fasilitas disini sangatlah minim, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hanya ini yang mungkin bisa memperpanjang hidupnya" Jelas Chopper lalu memberikan sebuah toples kecil yang berisi tablet obat.

Setelah Chopper memberiku toples itu, aku dengan rutin selalu memberinya obat yang ada di dalam toples itu.

*skip time*

Sudah dua minggu setelah Sanji di vonis menderita penyakit kanker nya itu. Dia sampai sekarang masih hidup, aku sangat senang dengan situasi ini. Yang penting Sanji tidak mati. Memang terdengar egois tapi, aku memang benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sanji sampai kapan pun. Jujur saja, mentalku pun belum siap kehingannya. Ternyata Chopper salah, Sanji masih bisa sembuh. Lihat saja dari gerak geriknya, terlihat mulai membaik. Sudah kubilang Sanji tidak akan mati begitu cepat.

"Sanji! Lihat apa yang kubawa…." Ucapku semangat.

"Apa itu Nami-san?" Jawab Sanji lemah.

"Ini masakanku special untukmu" Sanji terlihat tersenyum melihat masakanku, dia pun mencoba masakanku. Namun, setelah ia mencoba masakanku itu, senyumannya pudar.

"Ada apa Sanji? Ada yang kurang? Atau keasinan? Atau mungkin masakanku tidak enak?" Tanya ku bertubi-tubi. Sanji pun tersenyum.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong Nami-san?" Tanyanya ramah dengan sanyum.

"Tentu saja jujur! Dasar Sanji baka!" Jawabku sedikit kesal padanya.

"Rasanya enak kok, bumbu-bumbunya pas sekali, darimana kau belajar?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya~!" Jawabku semangat. Sungguh senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Lalu aku mengambil obat yang biasa dia minum namun, obatnya habis, aku tidak banyak berpikir yang penting sekarang Sanji tidak boleh lama menunggu dan aku pun mengambil resep yang biasa dia pakai untuk memasak -dulu-.

Normal POV

Setelah 5 menit Nami meninggalkan Sanji. Nami pun kembali ke kamar Sanji. Nami sangat semangat. Ketika Nami ada di dalam kamar Nami dan Sanji. Sanji terlihat sedang tersenyum.

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari Nami-san?" Tanya Sanji lembut.

"Ini yang kucari, buku resepmu Sanji. Aku belajar banyak masakan dari sini…" Jelas Nami riang.

"Baguslah, belajarlah dengan giat Nami-san…" Jawab Sanji

"Baiklah, lihatlah suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang ibu yang sangat pandai memasak, saat itu terjadi, kau harus mencoba masakanku ya~!" Ucap Nami dengan semangat.

"Ya, Nami-san…. Hari sudah malam, aku mau tidur…. " Jawab Sanji

"Ya sudah, selamat tidur ya sayang!" Untuk pertama kalinya Sanji mendengar Nami memanggilnya sayang, sungguh itulah kata-kata terindah yang pernah didengar olehnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Sanji mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan mencoba berdiri dan berpindah ke kursi rodanya dengan kekuatannya. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dengan bantuan kursi rodanya. Saat sampai di dapur dia langsung memasak masakan yang paling spesial untuk istri tercintanya.

Nami terbangun karena mendengar suara seseorang sedang memasak. Nami langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati suaminya aka Sanji sedang memasak. Nami mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dan berniat mengagetkan Sanji. Namun,

"Sedang apa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu Nami-san?" Tanya Sanji yang sedang berkonsentrasi membuat pudding spesialnya itu.

"Hhe, ketahuan ya~ yasudah…. Kamu sedang masak apa sayang?" Tanya Nami dengan lembut.

"Membuat masakan untukmu sayang…. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan" Jawab Sanji

"Baiklah~!" Ucap Nami manja

Setelah beberapa menit Nami menunggu, masakan Sanji pun selesai. Sanji telah memasak sebuah pudding, dua steak, dan dua jus jeruk. Mereka pun memakan masakan spesial ala Sanji itu. Nami memakannya dengan lahap. Sudah lama ia tak memakan masakan suaminya itu. Betapa ia sudah merindukan masakan dari suaminya. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, masakan Sanji pun habis dilahap oleh Nami.

"Nami-san, mau ikut aku tidak?" Tanya Sanji lembut

"Kemana?" Tanya Nami balik

"Ke padang rumput…. Mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Sanji lagi.

"Tapi, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu kuat dengan tubuhmu itu?" Nami kembali bertanya yang membuat Sanji sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, kau meremehkanku ya Nami-san, tentu saja aku kuat… tidak mungkin kan aku memasak kalau aku tidak kuat…" Jawab Sanji. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sanji langsung menarik tangan Nami dan mengarahkannya ke pegangan kursi mengisyaratkan Nami untuk mendorong kursi ke padang rumput. Nami pun menurut dan mengatarkan Sanji ke padang rumput. Disanalah Sanji berdiri dan menidurkan tubuhnya di padang rumput sambil memandang awan.

"Nami-san, kau sekarang sudah pintar memasak ya….." Puji Sanji.

"Terima kasih Sanji. Ini semua karena buku-buku resepmu" Jawab Nami sambil tersenyum. Sanji pun menghela nafas.

"Haaaaah, rasanya aku tak mau meninggalkanmu" Kata Sanji datar

"Apa maksudmu Sanji?" Tanya Nami.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda…. Sekarang aku mau kau menutup matamu, aku akan memberimu kejutan" Jawab Sanji. Nami pun menuruti perintah Sanji, ia menutup matanya. Setelah Nami menutup matanya, Sanji mencium bibirnya lembut lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Nami membuka matanya, tapi, tangan Sanji langsung menutup mata Nami lagi.

"Teruslah menutup matamu sampai kubilang buka matamu…." Ucap Sanji sambil menutup mata Nami. Nami pun mengangguk tanda ia setuju. Dengan perlahan Sanji langsung melepas tangannya yang berada di mata Nami.

"Nami, dengarkan setiap kata dariku dan jangan membatah atau membuka ya" Ucap Sanji lagi, tanpa pikir panjang Nami pun langsung mengangguk.

"Nami, jaga dirimu ya Nami-san, Aku mau kau menikah dengan orang yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa menjagamu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Aku ingin tetap ceria walaupun tanpa aku. Aku ingin kau selalu seperti ini. Terus terus dan untuk selamanya." Ucap panjang Sanji lembut.

"I-ia" Jawab Nami dengan sedikit bingung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" Ucap Sanji lemah. Setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata nya itu, dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyuman yang lepas tanpa beban sedikit pun. Lama Nami menunggu, dia pun mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh Sanji. Dia pun membuka matanya dan membelalakan matanya setelah ia melihat apa terjadi sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya meneteskan air mata. Tiba-tiba Nami berteriak memanggil-manggil Chopper. Dengan sigap Chopper pun datang. Melihat Sanji yang seperti itu, Chopper pun langsung memeriksanya dan memanggil Zoro, Luffy dan Robin. Dengan sigap mereka pun membawa Nami jauh dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku! SANJI! Sanjiiii, jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks hiks" Teriak Nami sambil terisak. Robin langsung menampar Nami.

"Dengar Nami! Dia sudah pergi! Dia tidak akan kembali lagi!" Kata Robin datar, namun terasa menusuk hati Nami.

"Ta-tapi…. Hiks hiks" isak Nami. Robin mengerti dengan perasaan yang dihadapi oleh Nami, tapi tidak seharusnya Nami seperti ini.

*skip time*

Sudah sebulan setelah kepergian Sanji, kini Nami mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran almarhum suaminya itu, walaupun dia sangat merindukan Sanji.

Saat Nami sedang mengambil bahan-bahan masakan yang ia butuhkan, Nami bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia kira sudah lama hilang. Seseorang yang selama ini dia kira mati. Dan dia adalah….

.

.

.

.

.

"Ace?"

"Hai! Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu? Apa kabar?"

"Baik, bukankah kau sudah lama mati?"

"Aku mati? Benarkah? Kapan ya aku mati?"

"Ja-jadi, kau tak ingat dengan kematianmu?"

"Aku itu tidak mati… Oh iya, mana Sanji?"

"Dia…. Dia sudah mati…."

"…. Aku turut prihatin,"

*skip time*

Seminggu kemudian…..

"Selamat ya Nami!" Kata Robin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Robin…" Balas Nami riang.

"Hey Nami! Selamat ya~! Kau tau, 'dia' laki-laki yang beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu." Kata Margaret sambil menyikut pelan Nami. Nami hanya blushing mendengarnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Margaret…" Kata Nami gagap.

"Aku ikut senang atas pernikahan kalian ya~!" Ucap Chopper.

"Terima kasih Chopper. Kau baik sekali…" Kata Nami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, jangan memujiku seperti itu! Pujian seperti itu tidak membuatku senang!" Kata Chopper protes. Padahal dari kelakuannya sudah jelas kalau dia senang.

"Hey Nami, Aku harap kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi seperti Aku dan Usopp." Kata Kaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah acara pernikahan Nami, dia dan suaminya pun segera menuju kapal dan berangkat menuju pulau Nami berasal untuk melakukan bulan madu. Akhir yang bahagia kan? Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau siapa suami baru Nami? Orang itu adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Portgas D. Ace!

OWARI~!

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Biarin deh yang penting….

REVIEW ya~!


End file.
